


Dip gay do Twitter

by CatyBolton, Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, In-Jokes, Inside jokes, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Malnourished, Picnics, its in portuguese gringo, rp references
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: A internet chegou no Inferno há menos de uma semana e, subitamente, Damien e Pip se viram viciados em passar o dia inteiro no Twitter. Um dia, os dois se cansaram de mexer no celular e decidiram sair para um piquenique.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 11
Collections: Por trás do Twitter





	Dip gay do Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por um role-play de Twitter que a gente tá participando.

A toalha tinha aquela estampa xadrez branca e vermelha, era grande e em cima tinha um prato com biscoitos amanteigados, algumas torradas e bolinhos de frutinhas. Além disso, Pip estava terminando de arrumar o jogo de chá de porcelana, com algumas florzinhas, que parecia ter saído de uma casa de uma senhorinha.

A paisagem um pouco a frente era de um lago gigante de lava, que ia até o horizonte e certamente haviam algumas almas se afogando por lá. Pelo menos não tinha os gritos dessa vez, às vezes realmente enchia o saco quando Damien só queria um pouco de paz e silêncio. 

Já faz algum tempo que as coisas estavam mais agitadas, precisamente seis dias. Desde que a internet chegou no inferno, ao menos para ele e Pip, os dois têm passado a maior parte do tempo com a cara enfiada nos aparelhos celulares sem sequer perceber que estavam sentados exatamente um do lado do outro. O Twitter era um caos bem maior do que as pessoas faziam parecer, definitivamente, todo dia era uma briga diferente e, para ser franco, o anticristo não aguentava mais tanta briga e gritaria – apesar de não haver, de fato, pessoas gritando, exceto os pecadores do lado de fora da casa.

Pip realmente estava gostando de ter a chance de falar com os seus antigos amigos de South Park após todos aqueles anos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, passar o tempo todo fazendo a mesma coisa uma hora acaba ficando cansativo e entediante… 

Por causa disso os dois decidiram deixar os celulares e a internet um pouco de lado para, de repente, olhar o que estava ao redor e fazer as coisas que eles costumavam fazer quando esse tipo de entretenimento ainda não estava disponível. 

O Inferno era um lugar bem maior e mais interessante do que a maioria das pessoas poderia imaginar, além de se parecer até um pouco demais com o mundo mortal. Haviam casas, hotéis, parques, ruas, blá blá blá e tudo que tinha em qualquer cidade normal. Às vezes era até estranho para Pip pensar que ele estava morto, pois nada realmente mudou. Ao menos, não de aparência.

A árvore onde estavam sentados tinha folhas verdes e viçosas, da mesma cor da grama debaixo da toalha, sequer parecia morta, como pertencente à um verdadeiro parque. Bastante irônico, mas não era importante.

Então Pip terminou de arrumar tudo daquele pequeno piquenique e sentou logo ao lado de Damien, já pegando um daqueles bolinhos para mordiscar enquanto também procurava o chá que eles beberiam hoje, na cesta. 

— Damien, será que você poderia esquentar a água do chá, por favor? — ele perguntou após engolir o restante do bolinho e estendeu a chaleira para o anticristo.

Dando de ombros, Damien ergueu um pouco mais a mão de Pip e colocou a sua por baixo da chaleira. O fogo rapidamente surgiu em sua palma, semelhante à um fogão, e não demorou muito para que a água começasse a borbulhar.

— Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, não? Sair para um piquenique, eu digo. — Perguntou Pip enquanto colocava o saquinho de chá na chaleira.

— A gente não sai mais do celular, também. É o dia todo naquela porra.

— É estranhamente viciante! Mesmo quando não falamos nada, é divertido ver os outros conversando.

— Mas às vezes só parece uma perda de tempo… 

O loiro concordou baixinho com apenas um “ _ sim _ ” enquanto estava distraído e não percebia que a porcelana do bule de chá já estava começando a ficar quente demais. Foi por muito pouco que um acidente com água fervendo não aconteceu e Pip não perdeu a parte mais importante do seu amado jogo de chá, mas felizmente nada de ruim aconteceu. 

— Se queimou? — Damien perguntou.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Olhou por um instante para a própria mão, mas não parecia realmente machucado. — Só arde um pouco… 

Damien tomou a mão de Pip para si por um instante para inspecionar a palma de perto. Estava levemente avermelhado, mas não em um nível preocupante.

— Vai melhorar daqui a pouco. Não vai te impedir de comer nem nada.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu animado. — Seria uma pena precisar ir embora por causa de uma queimadura… No  _ Inferno _ .

O anticristo deu um leve tapa em seu ombro.

— Para de piadinha e come seus bolinho aí.

O britânico apenas riu e logo já estava servindo um pouco do chá tanto para ele quanto para Damien, era de morango e tinha aquela coloração avermelhada e levemente translúcida. Entregou a xícara em cima do pires para o anticristo, que colocou de lado, e imediatamente começou a tomar o seu chá.

Tinha um clima pacífico, aquele momento. As coisas estavam tão movimentadas nos últimos dias, e a vida – morte, na verdade – no inferno acabava correndo bem mais rápido do que o normal, completamente diferente ao que os dois estavam acostumados. Mesmo que fosse uma mudança agradável, voltar aos “antigos costumes” era certamente agradável e muito bem-vindo.

Pip estava no terceiro biscoito agora, comendo quieto e aproveitando a calmaria do momento e o seu chá, exatamente como gostava de fazer.

— Vai com calma. — Aconselhou Damien. — Vai acabar vomitando se comer rápido demais, você sabe disso.

Quando estava vivo, Pip não era uma criança que se alimentava muito bem simplesmente porque ele não tinha o que comer na maior parte do tempo. Até menos que Kenny. Não dava para ver muito bem pela roupa o quando o loiro era magro e daria para disfarçar muito bem… Se não fosse pelo rosto, claro.

— Eu sei! É uma pena que eu continue com esse problema até depois que morri… — Ele deu uma pausa para beber mais um pouco do chá. —  _ É um Inferno, eu diria. _

Franzindo o cenho e estreitando os olhos, Damien deu um chute na perna de Pip com o calcanhar, ainda vestido com o calçado:

— Para com essa merda!

— Você que está me agredindo! De novo.

Pip acusou, mas o anticristo apenas revirou os olhos, absolutamente sem se importar:

— Você que tá pedindo, sendo trouxa desse jeito. Por isso que adoram zoar com a sua cara.

— Dois pontos, parênteses.

Damien estreitou os olhos por um segundo, sem entender o que ele queria dizer, até perceber, na cara de filha da puta dele, exatamente o que aquilo significava. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando  _ desesperadamente _ manter a calma:

— Você tem  _ muita _ sorte que eu gosto de você, senão te matava de novo.

— Enfezado do jeito que você é, você deve gostar  _ muito _ de mim. — Retrucou o britânico com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Damien rosnou baixinho e agarrou Pip pela gola do blazer. Sua cara feia seria amedrontadora se Pip não a tivesse visto por um único segundo antes do anticristo puxá-lo para um beijo e arrancar todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões.

O britânico arregalou os olhos por um segundo e logo retribuiu, levando uma mão à bochecha de Damien e encaixando-a em sua palma.

Durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, não chegou nem a passar de cinco, e o anticristo se afastou tão rápido quanto lhe beijou. Tanto suas bochechas quanto as de Pip estavam coradas de vergonha, e o britânico o encarava com um sorriso que o fazia querer tanto socá-lo quanto beijá-lo de novo.

Dando um beliscão na bochecha de Pip, Damien grunhiu:

— Termina de comer seus bolinhos e seu chá aí e vamos arrumar o que fazer. Não tô a fim de olhar o Twitter ainda.


End file.
